Roslin Federation
The Roslin Federation was formed out of the Americas during the Third World War in 2068. Originally just called the United States during the days prior to the war, the president at the time Ethan Roslin felt that renaming themselves would be beneficial. This was considering the connotations of The United States, especially with that prior to the war and during the war, other countries joined them. In a bizarre twist of fate during the Third World War, between the Roslin Federation, European Confederacy, and United Korean State, the Federation would inadvertently create the Nagasaki Conglomerate, who after the Third World War would become their biggest rival. History The United States of the Americas Before tensions broke into the Third World War the Roslin Federation was called the United States of the Americas. Growing political threats in the early 2030s had caused the countries on the American Continent to band together, primarily against the threat of the United Korean State. However, the European Confederacy was just as a likely threat to their sovereignty. Third World War In 2068 the United Korean State led a preemptive attack against the European Confederacy, plunging the two rival factions into war. The current President Ethan Roslin understood that it was only a matter of time before the United States got dragged into the conflict and in a sign of unity he pushed the agenda through congress to change the name from the United States to the United Federation. In 2069 everyone's fears came to pass when the United Federation was dragged into the war. Initially ,they appeared allied with the European Confederacy, as their target was the United Korean State who had launched a preemptive strike against them in an attempt to get a foothold in Alaska to continue their assault against the European Confederacy. This unlikely alliance was short lived when the European Confederacy (currently the powerhouse in the war) attempted to get a foothold in Federation Territory. Their aim was to launch a nuclear missile from Federation soil leading the Federation and United States of Korea into nuclear warfare. This proved to be their own downfall as their plan was discovered. Once backed into a corner they had no choice but to push into New York which opened up a war on two fronts with them stuck in the middle. The war raged on until in 2075. After seven years of grueling war, everything on Earth changed. The European Confederacy had recently launched a new satellite with a new weapon system and as it entered orbit above Washington DC it fired a state of the art projectile straight at Congress. Their aim was to try and knock the Federation out of the war so they could focus all their efforts on the United Korean State. This backfired when the projectile missed, it leveled a significant portion of the city killing millions including the United Federation's President.The country mourned, congress moving to rename the Federation to the Roslin Federation in their former Presidents honor. As the Vice President took charge, the response was a swift and decisive strike against the European Confederacy. With the threat of Nuclear Warfare in the picture, the Federation decided to be preemptive rather than responsive. The result was the Nuclear Fall of 2078, which resulted in the majority of the European Continent being made uninhabitable; the radiation fallout even affecting those in Western Asia. With the threat of utter annihilation the United Korean State, who was beset on two sides by the newly formed Nagasaki Conglomerate and the Roslin Federation, surrendered bringing the third world war to a close in 2079. Some of the former states being absorbed into the growing Conglomerate. Aftermath There was no doubt that as the war ended, that there was mourning for those lost at the hands of their enemies and also for what they had done to themselves. The Roslin Federation had to live with the fact that they launched the first Nuclear Attack against the former Confederacy, which was one of the main reasons the Federation took in so many refugees from the now ruined state and even helped fund charities that would help people in these obliterated countries. After two years of bringing refugees into the Federation they stopped after a number of terrorist attacks by European loyalists, making it more difficult for people to enter the Federation from Europe. Though more importantly while the Federation built itself back up, they also had to deal with the results of bringing Japan and the newly formed Nagasaki Conglomerate into the Third World War. Having used Japan as a staging ground under the pretense of simply bolstering their allies defenses, both factions grew in power taking in more and more smaller nations under their wings. The Federation even took charge of the Martian Colony revolted, eventually giving them their Independence in 2090, leading the way for them to become the Martian Unity in 2100. The board was set for the future of the Human Race. Cold War As both the Nagasaki Conglomerate and Roslin Federation solidified themselves as the dominant powers on Earth they naturally entered a state of a Cold War. Both held resentments towards the other which resulted in the dark shadow of war looming over their heads, the spy game started as each side tried to gather as much information on the other as possible while they also strove to hinder the progress and scientific development of each other through sabotage. Though both sides were extremely careful not to get caught, the cold war remained cold for decades between the two states as they waged a quiet and secret war against one another. Federation fears began to increase however when the Martian Unity surpassed all expectations in rate of growth in terms of military strength and technology. Their space stealth technology and long range weaponry surpassed that off both the Nagasaki Conglomerate and the Federations own capabilities. Many feared that the Martian Unity would use this technology and join with the Conglomerate against them in retribution for the lives lost during the Martian Revolution by Federation hands. They began testing with new faster than light (FTL) technologies in the hope that if successful they would be able to travel further distances faster and more efficiently than their rivals, removing the stress of jumping on their ships making combat jumps more efficient . On March first 2196 they succeeded, but also doomed the entire human race. Three Day War Exactly one month later, the Citadel was destroyed on the outer edges of the Sol System. No-one in the Federation knew what to think, as reports came through of an alien fleet they saw it as a ploy by one of their rival nations in order to try and take out valuable resources. They stepped up their alert level and deployed the fleet above their capital in order to defend it against attack, with ships on patrol all across their territory. As the Devastator fleet pushed on through the Sol System it became clear that this wasn't a clever ploy or a hoax and instead the real deal. The Federation entered a heightened state of alert but despite requests by the Armani refused to intervene in their destruction. Claiming that the Armani had had their chance to join the Federation. It wasn't until the first battle of Mars when Admiral Roland Constantine recognized the threat that was posed not just to one sect of humanity but to the species as a hole that the Federation Fleet got involved, fighting side by side with Conglomerate and Martian ships to defeat the threat and saving humanity. United Earth Council The year after the Three Day War, the Roslin Federation with the Nagasaki Conglomerate and Martian Unity formed the United Earth Council(UEC) with the hopes that they could unite humanity under one single banner, now that they knew greater threats existed. There was considerable tension, largely regarding military matters. Each nation was unwilling to give over the control of it's military to another nation but each felt that a combined military effort would be beneficial if the Devastators were ever to return. The answer was the promotion of Roland Constantine to High Admiral of the Combined Human Navy, giving him logistical control over each nations military. Though each nation stipulated that they reserved the right to deny any order that they felt was against their nations best interests. It was a tenuous relationship at best. Ten years later the second wave was detected, far larger than anything they had previously theorized. A fleet too large to fight, a fight they knew they couldn't win. The Genesis Project was devised by the best minds in the Roslin Federation, fearing that even with their military prowess they would be unable to win a war on this scale even with the assistance of their allies. While the Nagasaki Conglomerate prided itself on it's technological superiority and the Martian Unity it's military prowess the Federation was entrusted to design the structure of the ships. With their ships having the longest serve time out of any of the other fleets, capable of fielding ships decades old in combat. Their ships were built to last Second Wave The Federation took a different stance to the Martians and Nagasaki when the second wave came. They devoted all their efforts to construction, building up defenses and bunkers throughout the nation to safeguard their people. Even going as far as implementing their own cryogenic stasis program to safeguard their population in vast bunkers under the ground in the hope that one day they could wake them up to rebuild the planet. The goal of the Presidents was that given time they would be able to host almost all of the population in cryogenic stasis. That said the Federation had to devote considerable time and resources to the police force, and as they reached five years to doomsday the Federation entered a state of martial law due to considerable rioting. The current President trying as much as possible to calm the situation before it got out of hand. As the fleet finally came to approach Mars he even opened up the White House and the disaster bunker underneath to try and safeguard people from the upcoming doom. Government The Roslin Federation is a wholly democratic state, designed around the Government being chosen by the people and for the people. Local Government The Local Government consists of each town having their own Mayor elected from a collection of parties that exist in that city alone. In terms of the member state (Country) each state can elect a Governor to run it, again from an existing pool of parties within that state however nine times out of ten the Governor is elected from being a mayor. National Government The National Government consists of congress, where the Governors meet in order to discuss matters such as passing bills or reforming legislation. Congress is lead by the President who is elected from one of several parties (the two party system was changed after the United States of America reformed into the United States of the Americas). The President leads the Executive Branch of Government and while he/she is technically in charge of the whole country Congress does have the power to veto or block his/her decisions. '''Current President: '''Vincent Quinn '''Current Vice President: '''Lauren Smith__FORCETOC__ Category:Faction Category:Roslin Federation Category:Federation Category:Government